


Manip: I’ll Keep You Warm

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. Contentment.(In the wake of last night's tragic Holby City episode I needed some comfort. I needed Serena and Bernie happy and I needed a scene where everything's okay.)





	Manip: I’ll Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's far from my best work, but today I don't find it within me to care. Today I just needed them.


End file.
